


Carnival Games

by TheJayAgenda



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Somewhat established relationship, carnival date, carnival shenanigans, prize winning, some other characters are mentioned but so briefly I dont think they need their own tags, there is one whole curse word and I think the kiddies can handle it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJayAgenda/pseuds/TheJayAgenda
Summary: Dallas will do whatever he can to make his partner happy, and when you show excitement over a rather large stuffed toy, he knew exactly what he needed to do.





	Carnival Games

**Author's Note:**

> Another request filled for my lovely tumblr followers and a friend of mine! Someone asked for anything Dallas, so I went and asked Summer for something a teeeeeny bit more specific to help XD Enjoy!

It had been some time since you had left the Habitat. Your time there felt like a hazy memory at this point, but you and all the other Habiticians had remained friends. Everyone kept in contact with at least one or two people from the Habitat, and it wasn’t unusual to find you all hanging out together and attending events together. 

During your time there, you had grown close to Dallas, who to your absolute joy, had taken a liking to you too. Over the weeks after you left the Habitat you and Dallas had gone on a few dates, and it wasn’t long before you were happily calling each other yours. 

Currently, you and Dallas were at a carnival that had just rolled into town. Nat had sent a text out to everyone that it was going to be there, and a lot of you agreed to meet up and go have some fun! After gathering at the entrance to the carnival, you all chatted for a while before splitting off into your own groups. You all had agreed that moving the giant herd of you through the fairgrounds would have been a nightmare. Of course, you and Dallas went off together to enjoy the day. 

The two of you ran around, looking at the bright lights, riding rides, and just enjoying the festivities. As you walked through the carnival, you were pointing to all the cute prizes available to win. You had both decided to just take a walk through first before playing any games. Dallas pointed out a few he liked too, but you were the one really bursting with excitement over all the plush toys that could be yours for the taking!

A little while later you both decided to stop and grab some food. After grabbing your carnival food of choice, you and Dallas ran into Trevor, Randy, and Gillis all sitting together at one of the tables, and you decided to join them. The conversation was fun, but at one point you gasped rather loudly and pointed at a girl walking by, an enormous plush in her arms. 

“Dallas, Dallas, oh my god look!!!” You squealed in delight. “Look how cute that is!!!” The boy looked over and, had to admit, that thing did look really cute, but man, he couldn’t imagine what he’d have to do to win that… Randy brought Dallas’s thoughts back to the group as he announced they were gonna head off to go ride some of the rides again. You decided you wanted to too, but Dallas shook his head. 

“Nah babe, you go on ahead, like, I’ll catch up, alright?” 

“You sure?” You asked, standing up.

“Absotivly, have fun.” He gave you that warm, lazy smile you loved so much. With a kiss to his cheek you were off with the trio, leaving Dallas to finish his food before taking off on his mission. He was gonna get you that plush. Even if it killed him.

  
  


Nat had been walking around with Mirphy and Tiff, and as they rounded the corner to the row of games, she spotted Dallas, slumped over a game counter, utterly defeated. 

“Hey Man.” She said approaching him. “You kind of look like ass, what’s going on?” Dallas turned to the small girl, sorrow in his eyes. 

“I’ve, like, been trying to win y/n this adorable stuffed animal for, like, an entire hour! I can’t seem to get it, man.” His voice was full of defeat. The group of girls looked at Dallas and there was a moment of silence. Suddenly Dallas felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Mirphy with a grin on her face. 

“We’ve got your back you crazy love sick fool.” She had a look of determination, and Nat matched her energy. 

“Yeah! Tiff, come on, we got a game to destroy and a giant stuffed animal to win!” Dallas could almost cry as he watched the girls take up stations at the game. Nat looked back at him and waved him over. “Let’s go casanova!” With a new fire in his eyes Dallas got up and joined them, and it didn’t take long for their collective efforts to earn him the toy he fought so hard to get. He thanked the girls with tears in his eyes. 

“Don’t get mopey about it.” Mirphy said. “Come on girls, I still wanna check out that super tall roller coaster!”

“If I have to wait for you guys at the exit one more time I’m gonna lose it…” Dallas heard Nat mumble as the girls walked off. With his prize in hand, Dallas went to search for you, giddy with excitement. 

Dallas spotted Gillis first (how could one  _ miss _ Gillis, really?) and made his way over to the group. With confidence he held out his prize. “Y/N, I totally won this for you my darling!” He proclaimed triumphantly. He couldn’t really see past this thing, but he suddenly felt a body slam against the toy, causing him to stagger back slightly. Your arms attempted to wrap around him and the toy, but you only managed to grab his upper arms as you squeezed the toy between the two of you. 

“Dallas, this is incredible!” You said with awe in your voice. “I can’t believe you won this! It must have taken forever!!!” Dallas now released the plush toy so you could hold it. 

“Aw, its was like, no problem…” He grinned goofily. He was just so happy to see you so excited. After finally getting a better grip on the toy, you basically bounced over to Dallas and gave him a big kiss on the cheek to show your appreciation. 

“Thank you darling, I love it so so much. I’m going to cherish it always!” This causes Dallas to blush slightly, looking down and rubbing the back of his head with a nervous laugh. 

“I’m glad. That makes me, like, the happiest guy ever to hear.” Dallas then leaned over to plant a sweet kiss to your forehead. 

“Oh man, that’s so groooossss.” Trevor said from the sidelines. You proceeded to give the boy a solid whack with the stuffed animal, causing the group to bust out into laughter as the boy stumbled back onto his butt. You couldn’t have asked for a more perfect day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me at xxjayjabbersxx on tumblr, and feel free to send me writing requests over there! I do more than just Smile For Me as well!!!


End file.
